


If You Want More (Then Here I Am)

by Little_oblivion



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College, Drunken Shenanigans, Emergency room, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, They're all gay and soft and figuring things out, background Sohara, frat party, past Kellex, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_oblivion/pseuds/Little_oblivion
Summary: Christen was just expecting to go to a frat party and have a few drinks. She wasn't anticipating Kelley getting so spectacularly drunk- or having to enlist the help of a cute stranger to get her home
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 26
Kudos: 364





	If You Want More (Then Here I Am)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianrobinhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianrobinhood/gifts).



> Oh hellooooooooooo
> 
> This is set at some unnamed college. They're all soft and gay and disasters and I love them

“C’mon Pressy, let’s goooo.”

Christen rolled her eyes, passing the straightener through her hair. “Stop rushing me, Kelley!”

“They’re gonna run out of booze if we don’t hurry!”

This made Christen laugh. “A Psi Alpha party? Impossible.”

There was a series of low thunks on the bathroom door, no doubt from Kelley banging her head against the other side. “I’m dying of dehydration out here.”

“Well you’re supposed to be the DD tonight, so get some water.”

“Yes I am! And the earlier we get there, the more I’ll be able to drink before I have to cut myself off. Thus the rush.”

Christen eyed her reflection and turned off the straightener. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, smirking as Kelley stumbled in. “I’m almost done.” She coated her hair with hairspray and then spritzed perfume on her neck and wrists.

“Yes, yes, you smell like an angel, now can we please go?”

“Fine, okay, I’m ready.”

Kelley gave a whoop and smacked Christen’s ass as she pushed past her out of the bathroom, grabbing her jacket and barreling out the front door of their student apartment. “Last one to the Woman Wagon is a rotten lay!”

Christen groaned, following her out of the apartment and down the cement stairs of their apartment building. “Don’t call it that.”

Kelley pulled open the door of her truck. “What? Every good car needs a name. Scooby Doo has the Mystery Machine, Kelley O’Hara has the Woman Wagon.” The Woman Wagon was a battered, rusty truck that Kelley had inherited from an older cousin. It had definitely seen better days, it’s front fender obviously welded back together, the paint on the driver’s side door scratched, the leather seats cracked. But for all of it’s faults it was Kelley’s pride and joy.

Christen wrinkled her nose as she got in. “Kelley this thing is disgusting, you’ve seriously got to clean it out. It smells.” She turned and peered over her shoulder into the backseat. “God only knows how many girls have been back there.”

“Yes, and some of them were with me, this thing is a babe magnet.” She turned the key and the truck groaned before reluctantly sparking to her life. Kelley plugged in her phone and put on a playlist, cranking up the music before beginning the journey to the Psi Alpha house.

By the time they arrived, the music was blaring and people were packed inside. Kelley grabbed her hand and dragged them inside, seeming to conjure plastic cups of room temperature beer out of nowhere. Christen stayed by her side for a few songs before spying Julie, a girl from her poly sci class. She had left Kelley near the snacks and the beer pong tables with a reminder that she under no circumstances should go near the strip poker table, citing the Anti Valentines Day party of the year prior. Before she knew it, she’d been at the party for nearly two hours, laughing and talking with Julie and a few other girls. She made her way back out into the living room but couldn’t see Kelley anywhere. She grabbed another drink then wove her way through the masses of college kids, finally spotting her best friend in the middle of the dance floor.

Kelley’s arms were snug around the waist of a blonde that Christen didn’t recognize. The other girl had her arms around Kelley’s neck, looking every bit as drunk, and every bit as ready to potentially consummate this meeting on the dance floor for everyone to see.

“Kelley?”

She jerked her head around to look at Christen and gave her a grin. “Pressy! This… is Em. She’s my soulmate.”

“Ooooookay, Kel. That’s enough for you. Wait!” Christen felt a flash of anger run through her body. ”You drove us here, you were supposed to just have like one beer!”

“Yeah, you could say that she’s had more than that.” Christen turned to see a shorter girl with long brown hair pulled up in a high pony rolling her eyes. “I’ve seen her crush like three and I just came over.” She tugged on her friend’s shirt. “Em, come on. You promised we could go after like an hour.”

“You go, Rosie. I’m fine right here…” She nuzzled into Kelley’s neck, somehow managing to press their bodies even tighter.

“Mm, right there, baby…” Kelley slurred.

“That’s it. Lindsey!” she screeched. A blonde girl who was sitting on one of the couches, mid argument with a guy, looked over.

“What?”

“Come get your roommate, we’re leaving.”

She stood up, and Christen realized she was much taller than she had originally assumed, miles of long legs spilling out from under her denim mini skirt. “Yeah, I’m ready too.”

“No,” the girl Kelley was grinding on whined. “I made a new friend.”

“Oh I’ll be the best friend you’ve ever met,” Kelley said with absolute confidence. She let a hand circle around to the blonde’s lower back, her fingers finding their way inside the waistband of her skintight jeans.

“Hey!” The taller blonde was suddenly inserting herself between Kelley and her friend. “She’s drunk and you need to back off!”

“Hey! I’m drunk and YOU need to back off!” Kelley barked back.

Christen quickly put herself in front of Kelley. “She’s very drunk and very loud, and I’m very sorry. You take your friend, I’ll take mine, no need for violence.”

“C’mon, I’m tired,” the brunette insisted.

“No, sexy times!” the drunk blonde gasped, making grabby hands in Kelley’s direction.

Christen rolled her eyes, shifting her weight so that Kelley couldn’t get around her. “Give me your phone.” The girl dutifully handed it over and Christen quickly typed in Kelley’s info. “There. Text her tomorrow if we haven’t all died of alcohol poisoning.” She wrapped an arm around Kelley’s shoulder and steered her towards the kitchen.

“Press is in the hooooouuuuse!” Kelley sang out, giving a stupid fist pump.

“Kelley! What the hell! You were supposed to just have one! You promised that you would DD!”

Kelley swayed, grabbing onto the counter to stay upright. “Aw, don’t be mad. Turn that frown upside down!” She poked her fingers into Christen’s cheeks.

She sighed. “You need water. Like a gallon of it.”

“We could go swimming!”

Christen crossed her arms. “Absolutely not. You would die.”

“Nu uh! I’m a great swimmer. It’s one of the many, many things I do well. Because I’m, I’m smart, and I’m good at sports, and I’m hot-”

“A hot mess!”

“I’m good in bed too, I’ll show you.”

Christen couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve known you since we were kids, that’d be like banging my sister. I would rather gouge my own eyes out.”

“Great in bed. Stupendous, even!” Her words were starting to slur even more.

Christen looked at her in confusion. “What the hell happened? You were fine and now you’re a wreck.”

A couple suddenly came through the door, wrapped up in each other and laughing.

“Stop it… Serv you’re gonna ruin my dress!”

“I can’t help it, I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

The girl tossed her glossy brown hair over her shoulder with a giggle and suddenly spotted Christen and Kelley. “Oh! Um, hi Christen. It’s nice to see you again.”

The last time she’d seen Alex Morgan she had been sneaking out of Kelley’s room, sporting several hickeys and trying to avoid a walk of shame. “Hey Alex.”

“…Kelley.”

“Hey.”

“I’m Serv!” He offered with a huge grin and a wave. “Are you friends of Alex’s?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah,” Christen answered.

“Well, we’ll… go.” Alex grabbed a couple of beers out of a cooler without checking what they were and ducked out of the kitchen, dragging Serv behind her.

Christen slowly turned to look at her. “Kel…”

“Isn’t that great? Alex… Alex has a boyfriend! And he’s all…” she waved her hands around, “tall and manly, with his dumb face. She looks happy, I’m so happy. So happy for her.”

“Kelley.”

“Don’t. Don’t look at me like that. Like you’re sorry for me. Because… because I’m fine. I’m great! I’m so great, and I didn’t even like her. Not her face, or her eyes, or the way her hair smelled…” She got lost in her own thoughts for a second before shaking her head. “And I don’t like her. Not at all. And I’m gonna go, go find that girl-”

“Kelley, no!” She tried to block her way and Kelley ducked around her. Unfortunately, she caught her foot on the leg of a chair and was suddenly sprawled on the ground, groaning.

“You tripped me,” she accused.

“No,” Christen said, rolling her eyes. “You’re just too drunk to walk.”

“Meannnnn.”

Christen grabbed Kelley’s hands and attempted to heft her upright, but this was proving difficult since Kelley’s body had gone almost completely floppy. “Kelley! Come on, stand up!”

“Everything alright?”

Christen pushed her hair out of her face to find a girl with long brown hair leaning against the kitchen doorway. She was smirking at them, and Christen found herself instantly embarrassed at being found in such a ridiculous position by a cute stranger, as well as irritated by the girl’s aloof attitude. “It’s fine, I’ve got her.” She tugged on her hands again. “Kelley, stand up.”

“You sure?”

“I said I’m fine!”

The girl raised her hands. “Alright. Message received. Suit yourself.”

Christen got a good grip under Kelley’s armpits, lugging her upwards. For a moment, it seemed like it might have worked, she was almost upright, but at the last moment Kelley’s legs wobbled and she went spilling back to the floor, pushing Christen into the table as she did so.

This caused a bottle to fall over the edge, smashing onto the ground. Christen threw out her hand but before she could stop her Kelley drunkenly rested her forearm directly into the broken glass.

It was truly shocking how quickly blood began to gush from the cut, washing away any hope Christen had about it being superficial.

“Fuck!”

“Ow…” Kelley moaned, trying to cover the wound with her other hand.

“You sure you don’t need a hand?”

Christen let out a huffy breath, but as she looked at all the blood she knew that they would be ending up at the emergency room.

“I… yes. Please.”

The girl swaggered over, getting a grip under Kelley’s injured arm. “Alright. On three?”

Christen nodded, grabbing Kelley’s other hand. Between the two of them they were able to get her on her feet. The other girl held her while Christen riffled through the drawers, grabbing a mostly clean hand towel and wrapped it around Kelley’s arm.

“Okay, uh… if you can help me get her to the truck, I’m gonna take her to the ER. There’s no way she doesn’t need stitches.”

The girl raised her eyebrows at her. “The Woman Wagon?”

Christen rolled her eyes. “Oh god, don’t call it that.”

“You don’t strike me as the type of girl who can drive a standard.”

She gave her an offended look. “You don’t know anything about me!”

“Okay, _do_ you know how to drive a standard?”

She opened her mouth but didn’t have a good retort. “I… no.”

The girl nodded with a smirk. “Yeah. Thought so. C’mon, I’ll take you guys.” She patted Kelley on the cheek. “Alright O’Hara, time to haul ass.”

They both pulled her arms over their shoulders and began to steer Kelley out of the frat house. “God, how can someone so tiny manage to weigh so much?” the girl huffed.

“Seriously. What’s the point of all of those gross beet bowls if she weighs a thousand pounds?” Christen groaned.

The girl steered them towards a black car and helped Christen get Kelley arranged in the back before hopping into the driver’s seat. “Alright, one ambulance ride, coming right up.”

“My arm hurts,” Kelley complained.

“Well, maybe don’t put it in glass next time.”

She gave a heavy sigh. “My heart hurts,” she grumbled.

Christen smoothed her hair. “Oh Kel…”

“Why is she with him? Why doesn’t she like me?”

“Shhh… she did, she obviously did-”

“Not enough. Not more than Serv,” Kelley practically wailed. Christen met the other girl’s eyes in the rearview mirror, seeing both the wince and the understanding held there.

“I’m sorry Kel. I really am.”

Kelley began to cry, and Christen didn’t know what else to say.

“You can just drop us off here,” she said as they neared the emergency room. She did as she said, getting out and helping get Kelley out. “Uh, thanks for helping me with her.”

“No worries. I had a few classes with KO freshman year.”

“I didn’t get your name.”

The girl laughed. “That’s because you didn’t ask. I’m Tobin.”

She nodded, tightening her hold on Kelley. “I’m Christen.”

Tobin smiled. “I know who you are.”

“Oh.”

“If you wanna wait right here, I’ll park the car and then I’ll help you get her inside.”

“Oh! No, you don’t have to do that. I mean, we already pretty much wrecked your night.”

Tobin gave her a strange look. “I’m not abandoning you here with a drunk friend and no car. I’ll be right back.”

Kelley leaned hard into Christen while they waited for Tobin. “Don’t feel good…”

“Please, please don’t puke on me.”

Tobin came jogging up just then. “Okay, let’s-” She was cut off by Kelley leaning forward and vomiting spectacularly all over the pavement.

“Shit!” Christen cried.

“Alright, inside.” Tobin took her place on Kelley’s other side, helping them skirt the puddle of sick.

“Wait, should… should we clean that up?” Christen asked.

“I’m sure the emergency room has seen worse.”

It was luckily a slow night and they were taken back almost immediately. The nurse had them settle Kelley on the bed and hooked her up to fluids. She handed Christen a clipboard full of forms. “Fill these out, the doctor will be back as soon as he’s available.”

Tobin was silent as Christen filled out what she could, leaving the rest blank.

“Kelley, do you know your blood type?”

“Fuckin’ awesome,” came the drunken murmur.

“Has she ever donated blood? She might have a donation card in her wallet,” Tobin suggested.

“Oh, um maybe, good idea. Kelley, where’s your wallet?”

“Woman Wagon.”

Christen sighed. “Well, it was a nice thought.”

Tobin laughed. “Can’t make this too easy on us, huh?”

Christen tapped the pen against the clipboard. “Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?”

“You know, for all of it. Helping me get her up, driving us here, staying… You didn’t have to.”

Tobin gave her a smile. “I know. But I wanted to.”

Christen resolutely ignored the way her stomach flipped as she noticed for the first time that Tobin had beautiful eyes. “Yeah… well thanks.”

“So what’s your blood type?”

Christen raised her eyebrows. “O negative.”

“Ah, the universal donor.”

“How do you know that?”

Tobin grinned. “What, you just assumed that I was an idiot who didn’t know basic biology? Really Chris, I’m hurt.”

“No, I didn’t- I didn’t think that was something most people paid attention to.” Christen’s cheeks flushed red. “I didn’t mean… I don’t think you’re an idiot.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m not,” Tobin laughed.

“What’s your blood type?” Christen returned.

“Don’t you think that’s a little personal?” Christen stared at her for a second, hurt, before Tobin laughed and gave her shoulder a little push. “I’m just kidding. I’m AB positive.”

“AB positive, the universal recipient.”

“What, no joke about taking it from anyone?”

Christen was pretty sure her face was on fire now. She tried to respond but found herself unable to.

“Hey… I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

“No, you didn’t… I’m fine.”

Tobin nodded and they lapsed into silence for a few minutes. “I think KO finally passed out.”

“Nu uh!” The both looked over to find her moving fitfully about. “’m awake. It hurts.”

“Yeah, slicing open your arm will do that,” Christen whispered under her breath.

“Have you ever been in the ER before?”

Christen turned back to Tobin with a shrug. “Broken wrist, sophomore year of high school. Cheerleading stunt gone wrong.”

“Ah, a cheerleader, hm? Think about doing it at the collegiate level?”

Christen shrugged. “Not really. If anything I thought about trying out for the pom squad, I was always more of a dancer than a tumbler.”

“A dancer…” Tobin nodded, staring off with a little smile. “Yeah.”

Christen bumped her shoulder into hers. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! I just… dancing is cool. I bet you’re great at it.”

“I… I’m alright. I guess.”

“Is that your major?” Tobin asked.

“No, I’m pre law.”

“Wow,” Tobin whistled. “Very impressive. I knew you were smart, but still.”

“Yeah… and how did you know that exactly?”

“Hm?”

Christen gave her a look. “You knew my name. Back when I asked yours. And you say that you know I’m smart. How exactly did you know those things?”

Tobin sheepishly scratched at the back of her neck. “Oh. I uh… well. Kelley and I had a few classes together freshman year.”

“Yeah, you said that.”

“I mean, you know Kelley, she can’t shut up and quit talking, even in class. So I heard a lot about her best-friend-slash-roommate, Christen Press. And I mean, I see you on her Instagram and stuff.”

“You’ve been stalking my Instagram?”

Now Tobin was the one blushing. “Woah, stalking is a harsh word.”

“Oh my god, you have!”

“No!”

“Do you follow me? Or do you just go through all of my pics like a weirdo?”

“I… I was going to follow you, but we had never met, I didn’t want you to think…”

Christen laughed and poked her in the knee. “Stalker.”

“Hey if I was a true stalker, I would have already known your blood type. And your favorite color and shoe size and lots of other things.”

“Hm. I guess.” She scuffed her shoe against the linoleum. “Yellow.”

“Yellow?”

“That’s my favorite color. But not, not neon yellow, or mustard yellow. Pale yellow. Like a rose.”

“Oh. That’s really pretty.”

“Thanks,” Christen smiled.

“And your shoe size?”

“Big,” Kelley slurred.

“Hey- that’s enough from you, drunky! And they’re not big, I wear a size 8.”

Kelley’s head lolled to the side, grinning lazily. “You know what they say about big feet, Tobito.”

“Kel-“

“Means she’s gotta big dick,”

“Kelley!” Christen screeched.

“I’ve seen it.”

“You have not!” She turns to peek at Tobin, wanting to sink through the floor. “She hasn’t, we’ve never-”

“I found it in her room.”

“Stop talking or you’re gonna have a concussion on top of everything else.”

Tobin was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair. Thankfully at that moment the doctor came in. “Kelley O’Hara? I understand we need a few stitches tonight, hm?”

Ten stitches later, Tobin and Christen were hauling a very drowsy Kelley up the concrete stairs of their apartment building. Christen unlocked the door and they got her to her room. They placed her on the bed and rolled her on her side, propping her up with pillows so that she wouldn’t roll over. Christen pulled her shoes off and turned off the lights, leaving the door cracked in case Kelley needed her.

“What time is it?” She yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

Tobin pulled out her phone.”4:46.”

“Jesus.”

“She really knows how to keep a party going all night, doesn’t she?”

“It’s her secret talent.”

Tobin slid her phone back into her pocket. “I better head out. I’m starving.”

“Wait.” Tobin turned back to her. “Everywhere is closed other than McDonalds, and it’s gonna be stale. I…I can make something. Do you like mac n cheese?”

She gave a wide grin. “I love mac n cheese.”

Christen smiled and nodded. “Great. Then… great.”

Tobin followed, pulling herself to sit on the counter and watch. “My favorite color is green.”

Christen looked up from the pot of boiling water. “Green?”

“Yeah. Dark green, generally. Like pine needles. Although… light green can be really nice too.”

Christen smiled, resisting the urge to duck her head. “Okay, and your shoe size?”

“8 and a half.”

“A perfectly reasonable size,” Christen joked.

“Sure,” Tobin laughed. “What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Hm… probably The Little Mermaid. Except I was totally rooting for her to stay in the sea.”

“Oh totally. ‘The human world, Ariel, it’s a mess,’” Tobin quoted in a horrific Jamican accent.

Christen began to laugh, slapping a hand over her mouth when she accidentally snorted.

“Oh my god, well that’s adorable.”

“Shut up,” Christen replied, shoving at Tobin’s leg.

“I’m serious.”

“Whatever. What’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“So you’re just gonna steal all of the questions I ask you?”

She rolled her eyes. “What’s your major?”

“Graphic Design. And my favorite Disney movie is The Lion King.”

“I should have known.”

“What?”

Christen shrugged as she dumped the pasta into the pot. “Little Simba must have been right up your alley.”

“Mm, more like I was obsessed with little Nala.”

“I’m sure.”

Tobin slid from the counter and stepped closer. “So. Do you like girls?”

Christen glanced sharply at her. “Woah! So we’ve moved on from Disney films then?”

Tobin smiled and shrugged. “All is fair in love and war.”

“And yet, you haven’t asked me anything about war,” Christen mumbled under her breath. “I… yeah. I do.”

“Just girls?”

“Girls, Boys. Non-binary people. I don’t discriminate.” The words echoed in her head and she turned to Tobin, dropping her spoon in the process. “I mean, I discriminate! I don’t just… bring people home that I don’t know. I mean, I know I brought you home, but that’s different, I needed help with Kelley. And I didn’t _bring you home_ bring you home, I just-”

Tobin took her gently by the shoulders. “Hey. Breathe.”

Christen sucked in a breath. “Yeah.” She grabbed the spoon from the ground and rinsed it off in the sink. She turned back to stir the macaroni.

“It’s your turn.”

Christen bit her lip. “Are you single?”

“Yes. Interested in changing that?” She gave Tobin a look and got a laugh in response. “Sorry Chris, I’m just teasing.”

Christen hummed. “You’ve started calling me Chris instead of Christen.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I have. Sorry, I can stop if you don’t like it.”

She glanced over her shoulder. “I never said I didn’t like it.”

Tobin grinned and placed a hand on each counter, holding herself up so her feet didn’t touch the floor. “Coffee or tea?”

“Mm both. Or either, I guess. What’s a song you have completely memorized?”

“Happy Birthday.”

“Tobin,” Christen whined.

“Fine, fine,” she laughed. “Uh… Probably Baby Got Back,” she admitted rather shyly.

Christen smiled, grabbing the milk and butter from the fridge. “Okay. Respect.”

“Beach or mountains.”

“Beach. All day, every day.”

“Do you like to surf?” Tobin asked excitedly.

“Hey! Wait your turn!”

“Sorry…”

“Hm…” Christen divided the mac n cheese between two plates and handed one to Tobin. “Favorite place you’ve ever visited?”

“France, it was incredible. Can I have a fork?”

Christen grinned. “Seems like a waste of a question, but sure.” She handed her one from the draining board and led her to the couch.

“Do you like to surf?” Tobin asked again.

“Nope, you already asked about a fork.”

“That doesn’t count!”

“Shhh, eat your mac n cheese, it’s my turn.” Christen popped a bite of pasta in her mouth, pretending to chew thoughtfully. “Hm… Do _you_ like to surf?”

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Rude. Yes, I love it.”

The questions went back and forth as they ate, ranging from favorite brand of shampoo to hopes and dreams for the future.

“I don’t know,” Christen responded softly, her head leaned against the back of the couch, her body angled towards Tobin. “I just… I want to fight injustice, y’know? I want to fight for women, and people of color, and the LGBTQ community, and those with disabilities. I want to fight for a better future.”

“That’s really beautiful, Chris. And you’re gonna be great at it.”

“Oh am I?”

“For sure. I wouldn’t want to go up against you in a courtroom.”

Christen dropped her gaze to her lap. “I don’t know, if the defense attorney looked like you, I think I would have a hard time stringing my arguments together.”

“Oh, is that so?” Tobin hooked her finger under Christen’s chin, tilting her face towards hers. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, her breath ghosting over Christen’s lips as she leaned closer.

“It’s not your turn to ask a question,” Christen whispered.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Then her lips were on Christen’s, soft and strong, moving against hers in a way that left Christen no choice but to kiss back, to thread her hands into Tobin’s hair, pulling her closer.

When they finally broke apart, Christen opened her eyes to find the room brighter than it had been just a few minutes before. She giggled softly, and Tobin cupped her cheek.

“What?”

“We missed the sunrise,” Christen whispered.

“Next time, then.” Tobin glanced at her phone. “Oh my god. It can’t really be 6:20.”

“Oh wow…”

Tobin gave her a shy look. “I should probably head to my place.”

Christen looked at her for a moment, then placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You should stay.”

“Are you sure?”

Christen nodded and gave her one last kiss, then let Tobin pull her down so that they were both laying on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The last thought she had before she fell asleep was that this felt just right.

She was woken up several hours later by Kelley’s door banging open. Christen raised blearily up to see Kelley stagger across the hallway into the bathroom. Seconds later, the unmistakable sounds of vomiting rang through the apartment.

“Nice to see that KO is alive,” someone rasped. She turned her head to find Tobin beneath her, rubbing at her eyes.

“Somewhat, anyway. Probably with a killer hangover.”

“Hey, she got more sleep than we did.”

“I’m not complaining,” Christen smiled.

“What the fuck happened last night?” They both turned to find a very pale Kelley clinging to he doorway. “Why do I smell like a bar? Why is my arm bandaged and on fire? Why are you guys… wait, what? You guys know each other?”

“Good Morning to you too, O’Hara,” Tobin laughed.

“You went out with quite a bang last night. Ten stitches worth of bang, to be exact.”

“Holy shit.”

“Also, what’s your blood type?”

“B positive,” Kelley answered.

“See? Now she knows,” Christen laughed, letting her head fall back onto Tobin’s chest.

“I’m going to go throw up again. And then I’m gonna shower. And then we’re all going out for breakfast and you guys are going to enlighten me on what dumbassery I got into last night.”

“Sounds like a date,” Christen replied. She turned to Tobin as Kelley shuffled back into the bathroom. “Speaking of… what are you doing next weekend? Any chance I could take you out for a thank you coffee?”

“I’m actually gonna be super busy,” Tobin hummed.

“Oh.” Christen dropped her gaze. “Right.”

“Chris.” She looked up. “I’m gonna be super busy taking you out to dinner.”

Christen laughed, swatting her on the chest. “We’ll see about that.”

“Oh, we’ll see?” Tobin pulled her in for a kiss.

“Yeah,” Christen said when she pulled back for air. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a follow up where Kelley has to figure out who the girl texting her is, and what exactly she's gotten herself into
> 
> Come chat on tumblr @Thetheatrelady


End file.
